


Mewments

by Musical_life



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Funny snippets for what happens after BHAC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the title goes to JuneLuxray.

Futaba was sitting in Leblanc alone with Ren behind the counter watching over the place while Sojiro had to make a supply run.

“Ok Ren, I’m going to need you to shift to your cat form for me.”

“Why?” Ren glanced over at the hacker.

“So I can enter you into a cute photo contest and win $1000 USD!” She chirped.

Ren sighed. “The things I let you talk me into…At least wait until our dad gets back and you can talk him into it.”

“Yay!” Futaba hugs Ren gleefully.

* * *

Makoto stopped by Leblanc for some coffee and to catch up with Ren and Morgana after a stressful week for all three of them. She looked at the two of them, frowning. “Aren’t you both feeling tense? It has been a while since you shifted and I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

Ren and Morgana looked at each other and said nothing, causing Makoto to glare at them. “Upstairs, now.”

Both sighed and moved towards the stairs leading to the attic loft like they were heading to their doom while Sojiro looks on, glad that someone was able to talk some sense into them.

* * *

During one of Ren’s feline days, Futaba gets the idea to grab a laser pointer and point it at the wall just at the edge of his vision. Ren can't resist and tries to catch the red dot on the wall, his tail lashing in frustration when he can't. Much to the amusement of the human members of the group.

The next day when Ren and Morgana switch places, Futaba brings out the laser pointer once more. Ren and Morgana are suitably distracted trying to keep an eye on where the pointer is and attempting to catch it. The others break down laughing and Yusuke takes a video of the scene, it gets even more amusing when Futaba aims it at Morgana causing Ren to jump onto him. Morgana just blinks in confusion before moving Ren off of him and handling the feline to Futaba, who immediately treats Ren the same way Hugo does with Daffy as the others try and persuade her to let Ren go. Eventually, she does and they go their separate ways, Ren still looking frazzled.

* * *

Ren stares out the window, grateful that he was able to get a seat their while in Ushimaru’s class; even though the scenery isn't that great, it's still better than staring at the wall and pretending to listen to the teacher. The old blow-hard. Suddenly, Ren hears a rushing/whistling sound but it caught his attention too late. The chalk smacks Ren on the head, causing him to let out a surprised mew.

Everyone stares at Ren, including Anne who looks like she's about to laugh. She quickly texts the by-play to the others, thinking that it's a shame she wasn't able to record the scene.

Ren pillows his head in his arms, embarrassed; hoping that the day ends soon.

Meanwhile, in Futaba’s room….

“Mehehehehe… I knew that bug in his phone would come in handy… Now, to edit the sound file and send it to everyone…” She gets to work filtering out most of the background noise before attaching the mp3 file to a group message for the thieves minus Akira himself.

At various times the thieves check their phones and see the sound file, Anne can guess what it is and doesn’t press play. The others do when they get a break, and unfortunately for Akira, he’s there to experience his embarrassment once more and his friends laughing at him doesn’t help.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren is taking a walk in his feline form when he feels an unfamiliar hand run itself over his fur and he can’t help but purr. He hears the man chuckle above him before he moves on.

Later, Ren comes back to Leblanc only to find the man having a cup of coffee. Yu looks surprised to see the cat there but greets him only for his eyes to widen in shock as well as almost spitting out his coffee at hearing an audible voice say hello instead of the expected meow.

Sojiro just sighs, well used to the craziness that his life has become.

Ren freezes for a minute before running upstairs to change back and pull some clothes on. He then comes back down to greet the other man properly.

“How could you hear me? Only those who had been in the Metaverse can.” Ren asks Yu before turning to Sojiro. “No offense, boss, but usually someone else translates my words for you.”

“That's a long story and I don't think we'll have time today,” Yu looks at Sojiro. “It's interesting to meet someone who knows but doesn't have one themselves,” he finishes his coffee and hands 800¥ to Sojiro who pockets the money. Yu turns to Ren. “Shall we share contact information? I believe that only those who have been through some of the same things would understand the context.”

“Uhh… Sure.” Ren pulls out his phone and syncs his contact info with Yu's.

“You'll hear from me soon,” Yu waves and exits Leblanc, whistling a tune that just came to him.

* * *

Ren’s eyes light up as he smells a maki sushi roll. He looks over at Sojiro, begging, but Sojiro just shakes his head and sets a plate of salmon sashimi down in front of Ren who mews in slightly disappointed thanks before digging into his food. Sojiro then places the sushi in front of Morgana, who thanks his new father with a smile. Ren rubs against Sojiro in a wordless thank you after finishing since his dad can’t understand him in this form.

Ren bounds upstairs with Morgana following behind, he changes back to human and pulls out a pair of pajamas from the dresser on his side of the room. After putting them on, he grabs his phone - maybe Yu contacted him again? Ren looks at this messages, sure enough, there’s a new one from Yu.

Yu: How often do you need to change forms?

Ren: At least once a week for a few hours, but back when Morgana and I were getting things figured out we had to shift twice a week for several hours unless we wanted to scratch ourselves to death or nearly.

Yu: Ah, I see.  
Do you regret it?

Ren: No, I may have been anxious at first but I found the balance I needed even though it took us weeks.  
Morgana had the same issues.

Yu: Oh. I’ll be stopping by this afternoon, maybe you can tell me what happened to Akechi Goro.

Ren: ….Alright, but it won’t be an easy story to tell.

Later, at Leblanc, Ren is telling Yu about Shido and what happened afterward.

Yu sips on his, by now, cold coffee. “Hmm… He sounds like Adachi,”

“Who?” Ren asks as he brews another cup for Yu.

Yu tells Ren about Adachi and the events that happened back in 2011.

Ren hums, musing over everything that’s been said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this will be it for now. I have no more ideas for this verse currently.


End file.
